


His baby boy

by twinkalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Incest, Kissing, M/M, The End, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, all the kissing, i'm really fucking bad with tags???, sam has a really tight ass, tummy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkalecki/pseuds/twinkalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of Sam's ass being used in every way imaginable, Dean wants to give him some slow, passionate///semi-fluffy?/// love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> hey sugars, this got deleted at least 7 times during me writing it so I hope its frickin' worth it!  
> haha enjoy y'all!  
> So sorry about any mistakes or bad editing i really just needed to post this!!
> 
> wixncest.tumblr.com

The dimly lit motel room is filled with heavy breathing and breathlessness. Dean had spent hours fucking Sam in every way possible. He rimmed him until he had come untouched multiple times and then fucked him in every position and everywhere in the room that could fit them. Sam was completely spent, blissed out, but the Winchester stamina meant that he still wanted his brothers’ cock.

 De, I wanna-" Sam cuts himself off with a yawn. It made Dean laugh because who would have thought that _“The Great Sam Winchester”_ was so enervated from being fucked for hours earlier. And Dean already knows exactly what he _needs_. He reaches down and slowly pushes his two fingers into Sam’s already slick hole, to the knuckle. Meanwhile, Sam is basking in the best fucking afterglow of his life. Dean fingers him open again, feeling his cock swelling faster at the fact that Sam’s already tight again mixed with the unholy, breathless moans Sam is making for him. Just squirming on top trying to move his dick against Deans, too weak to actually be forceful. “Uh-more” “ngh _need_ you-” Sam keeps breaking himself off with more weakened cries. “Shh, gonna take care of you baby” Dean whispers, noticing his struggle.

 As Sam relaxes around him, he slowly removing his fingers, drawing a frustrated, whine out of Sam. He grabs Sam on top of him, controlling him so Sam won’t fuck down. He _needs_ this to be slow and gentle. Sam is flat on top of Dean. Their sweat shined bodies are almost stuck together. His arms are hanging limp around Dean’s neck, trying to get as much contact as possible. He is collapsed on top of Dean after a series of vigorous orgasms. Dean moves his hands down from holding his waist to massaging his ass, spreading him open and keeping him in place as he pushes in. Sam’s breathing hitches until he’s fully adjusted. Dean is pushing in painfully slow. He lets Dean know with a moan when he’s ready for him to move. Dean lazily fucks in and out of him, angling himself each time to try to find his prostate. Drawing whines and cries out of Sam who has no concept of paper thin motel walls. They exchange sloppy, lazy kisses. Warm tongues slipping in and out of each other’s mouths, letting them taste each other. It’s slow and deep. If Sam wasn’t lying down his legs would have given out already. Dean kisses him with such passion and care, not breaking contact, eating up every moan that’s left in Sam.

 Dean is in heaven every time he sees Sam's face stretch into his huge, goofy smile, suddenly looking 15 years old again. So fucked out that he can’t help but smile. He throws his head back letting out a louder moan when Dean rubs against his prostate. He feels his mouth fall open and he screws his eyes shut, letting out a laugh, exposing his teeth, and the sight goes straight to Dean’s dick. It takes Dean a lot of will power to not flip him over and pound him into the mattress. But he is keeping it slow; they need this to balance out all the _demoniac_ fucking. He takes it as an opportunity to suck all the sweet spots on Sam’s neck. Under his ear, his Adam’s apple, where his shoulder meets his neck and bites at that little dip at the bottom of his neck. He hums with content as he feels the purple and blue marks being left on his neck.

“You’re mine” Dean growled

“All yours” “Only yours de-” he breathes.

It’s easier to talk without your brothers’ huge dick filling you up, agonisingly slow. Dean hits the spot that make Sam see stars. He reaches down to squeeze Sam’s cock, red hot and covered in pre-come and plays with the slit, not too rough but hard enough for some stimulation. He _needs_ Sam to come first.

Sam doesn’t know what to do; Deans got one hand on him, his cock in him and his mouth doing unspeakable things to his neck.

“Uh, dean” “so close” He pants.

 Feeling the heat in the pit of his stomach grow hotter and hotter.

“S’alright, I got you baby boy” Dean speaks between kisses.

Sam’s moans are getting higher and louder, his words are incomprehensible as Dean keeps fucking up to hit his prostate. He comes shooting white hot spurts that get trapped between their chests. Dean fucks him through his sixth orgasm of the night, the smile never leaving his face.

And Dean comes soon after, almost instantly. Sam just loving the feeling of being filled, fingers now playing with Dean’s neck, tracing shapes. Both are completely exhausted and infatuated with want for each other. For the first time in a long time they are relaxed, and at ease. Both are completely exhausted and are filled with _need_ for each other. Sam rests his head on Dean’s chest, trying to relax his breathing. Wiggling as he feels Dean’s come leak out of him. Watching his chest move up and down, trying to copy the pace, feeling Dean’s heart beat and there’s nothing that could make him feel safer than being in Deans arms.

“How about another round” Dean teases.

“Dee-ean” Sam moans.

Sam would love to be fucked again; he’s always ready to spread his legs for Dean. But with each minute a struggle to keep his eyes open, he knows he is just too exhausted. Dean laughs as he traces his fingers up and down Sam’s belly, so gently that it’s like a worship. Sam feels himself fall asleep from the hypnotic movements of Deans fingers. He knows Dean loves his belly more than he could even imagine.Dean can lie stroking it for hours every night, planting kisses and sucking hickeys where ever he wants.

Dean stays awake after Sam is sleeping, force of habit, and every now and again he will kiss Sam’s forehead, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. “I love you baby boy”, “as long as I’m around, nothing bad is ever going to happen to you”.

And for the first time in what seems like forever, they are tranquil and at ease. Not a care in the world, just an undying need for each other. Watching Sam look so peaceful and faultless, Dean asks himself how the hell he got so lucky.

 


End file.
